jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Relics: Chapter 53
Literal Bombshell "Well, I didn't know the power of electrocuting could take down a dozen people." Eloise complimented. "Actually... Haha... That's not my stand power. My stand's name is Electric Fiddle. It has the ability to change anything into electricity and move at the speed of a lightning bolt's return stroke, and to turn my body into electricity." Jousei explained. "Well then, why'd you lie?" Eloise asked. "I was sent on a mission to kill you." Jousei exclaimed, telling the truth. "Well, like, okay then. I'm gonna kill you then." Eloise stated. She brought a sword and touched it. She performed a slashing motion, but Jousei dodged. The shockwave created from the slice cut through not only her gold home, but everything that went past it. It even cut everything within a 100 km radius. She then stabbed Jousei in the chest, but he turned his chest into electricity so it became intangible. "You don't have to do this! I really don't want to kill you!" Jousei yelled. Eloise didn't believe him. She attempted to stab him in the brain so he couldn't think to change into electricity, but right when that happened, something went in her head. "I-I can't do it. You've been a good butler. I don't want to hurt you!" Eloise screamed. "Phew! That was close. Well, you've been a good master." Jousei explained. Eloise blushed. "So, who even assigned you to this mission? Eloise questioned. "A detective agency. Mundo's detective agency. It's because you are apart of Odoro's army, and Odoro is my brother who killed my father and stole some of his artifacts!" Jousei reminded her. "Oh right!" Eloise's dark control rod just went off. "Welp, sorry. Can I help, though?" "Sure. We plan on taking him down when we get to America in a few days." Jousei told. "Cool!" Eloise shouted like a 5 year old child. And then after that, Jousei returned to Israel and everything was great... Well actually, Jousei was kidnapped. A few days later, the gang had no idea where Jousei was, until Assa got a phone call and ANSWERED. "Uh, hello? Who are you?" Assa wondered. "I've stolen Jousei. I'm inviting you to come because my boss won't be happy if I haven't gotten all of you." told an anonymous man. "No really, who are you?" Assa asked. "I'm not the 14th Killer. I'm just a lackey. But, a lackey who's going to kill you before you ever make it to America. And my name is Adam Voir. My stand's name is Victory. You might think that's ironic, and it is! My stand's ability is to talk to souls. In fact, I don't even have a phone! I'm talking to your soul, but your phone is ringing, you might be thinking. But, my second ability is the ability to create strings out of my hands, and anything I attach them to gets controlled. My third ability, though, is a secret one. If you don't come in 15 hours, I'll slice his throat. Okay, bye." Voir noted. "Okay! We need to save Jousei!" Mundo shouted. This battle was on. Category:Chapter Category:Tylerelman Category:Part 10